A Bard in Symphonia
by Fallen-Angel-XIII
Summary: Hi, I'm Krystina and I'm a Bard. Or that's what I want the others to believe. In reality, I fell asleep after finishing up the final fight with Mithos and ended up in Symphonia! I hope you guys read this, I need someone to believe what happened to me!
1. Chapter 1

This is a forewarning to all who read this story: I'm not making myself all knowledgeable and powerful, no one's going to fall in love with me, I may even die at some point during this self-instert fic. But breathe a sigh of relief when I say that I vow not to turn myself into a Mary-Sue. And I do not own Tales of Symphonia!

* * *

I never thought anything special would happen to me when I came home from classes Friday. I never expected anything exciting to happen to me in general. Then again, I am an eighteen year old college kid that doesn't know what she wants to do in life. Anyway, I locked my front door once I was inside my house and was greeted by barking. Yes, my three loveable mutts knew I was home. Setting down my bag, I pet my three Pekingese: Sparky, Frodo and Tatiana. The sniffed and licked my hand gratefully before scampering away. With a wisp of a smile on my face, I grabbed my bag and went up to my room.

It was kind of a mess, with dust bunnies, an unmade bed, textbooks and magazines on my desk, and a nightstand buried in Nintendo DS game cases. The only thing that was remotely organized was my bookcase. However, my TV stand was pretty much immaculate. The screen was mostly dust free, my games were alphabetized by title and system; pretty easy since I just had GameCube, Wii, and PlayStation 2 games. I was just about to pick up me copy of Tales of Symphonia when I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. Not even checking the caller id, I answered.

"Hey, Ma," I spoke. The voice on the other line spoke in a motherly tone.

"Hey Kryss," my mother said, "Laur's staying out late today, and your father and I are still away, so you're on your own tonight. Lauren said that she would be home around or four o'clock tomorrow afternoon."

"Alright, I'll make sure everything's locked and closed before I head to bed," I responded, a little giddy to have the house all to myself.

"Be safe sweetie, love you, bye," my mom said before hanging up. Ending the call, I did a minor happy dance in my head before grabbing some snacks downstairs. With a jug of water, and a PB and Nutella sandwich in my hands I went back up to my room and happily sat on my bed.

"Looks like you and I are all alone tonight," I said to my Tales of Symphonia copy. Putting the game and memory card in my Wii, I loaded one of my New Game+ files that had my party at around level 120 on Unknown Mode because I had no life and over-trained my party. Grinning happily as I headed to face Mithos, I watched the cut scene and started to think out loud.

"The more I think about it, the more I realize that I feel bad for him," I said as I watched the ending of the scene and started the boss fight, "I mean, all he wanted was his older sister back and to make a peaceful world. Sure, he might have went about it the wrong way but that doesn't make him a villain. I actually give him props for trying at least, though his plan was awful and wouldn't have worked anyway."

"It's too bad they had to kill him," I continued as I went into the last phase of the overall fight, "If he was alive, then maybe Mithos could have ended up friends with Lloyd and the gang, maybe he could have lived with Raine and Genis." I sighed as I won the fight and ignored the final scene as it played out.

"If I was in the game," I mused as I closed my eyes and laid back in my bed, "Maybe I could make the ending happy for everyone. Heh, like that'll happen."

I yawned and started to doze off for a few hours, soon falling into a deep sleep. Since I have a habit of tossing and turning while I sleep, I ended up rolling off of my bed. The impact made me groan in pain before I slowly sat up with my eyes still closed. However, I felt I had grass underneath me.

"Wait, grass?" I said incredulously and opened my eyes quickly. Scanning the area in a mad dash, all I saw was grass and a few hills, but the distinct smell of salt hit my nose.

"Salt means ocean, so that must mean I'm by the sea," I deduced as I stood up. I saw a dirt road nearby so I followed it in the direction that the smell of the ocean was coming from. Soon, I did hear the sound of clunking armor. Turning around, I saw that there was a monster a few feet away; specifically a Soldier. Once he locked eyes with me, he charged at me.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" I screamed as I started to bolt away, still on the dirt path. Now, I'm not the most athletic person since I'm overweight, but through sheer dumb luck I managed to get away from him, but not before getting away with a few slashes from his blade and a few bruises; my clothes getting torn up moderately.

"That… was too… close…" I wheezed as I caught my breath, coughed, and felt the pain sink in from my wounds. Once I caught it back, I realized I was at the entrance to the city and the kicker, I knew exactly what seaside city it was. Gaping in shock, I slapped myself a few times to make sure I was awake, but since it hurt I was definitely awake. I carefully stepped into the city and tapped the nearest person on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me?" I asked politely, "C-can you tell me what city this is?"

"You're in Palmacosta. Are you ok ma'am? You look hurt," he said with some concern.

I just shook my head and walked away slowly unless I did need help, but my mind was far too gone. Only one thought was running through my brain like clockwork before I blacked out from minor blood loss and shock: _Holy crap! I'm in Tales of Symphonia!_


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted anything in awhile. Life's just been pretty bad lately, so I haven't been in the mood. But I'm back so, so I can keep writing. Here's chapter two, so enjoy! And remember, I own nothing!

* * *

My mind felt fuzzy when I opened my eyes. All I saw was a ceiling, and when I sat up, a door that was slightly ajar. With a soft yawn, I flopped back down in the bed and closed my eyes, murmuring something about five more minutes before sitting up abruptly. Firstly, this wasn't my room. It was actually clean, and the sheets felt really soft. I reached for my classes on a nightstand, my vision becoming clear. It looked like a room in an inn. Warily, I got out of the bed I was in and soon fell; my legs felt almost jelly-like, like I haven't moved for awhile. I managed to sit up on the floor before taking a good look around the room. The ceiling and walls were a dark beige color with wooden molding. There were two windows, both open and looking out at the sky. The inn room had three plants, one potted plant in the corner by the bed, a hanging basket plant by the window on the left room, and one more on the left windowsill. The rest of the room was plainly decorated; a wooden wardrobe, a chair in the corner, and a nightstand with what looked like a kerosene lamp on it.

"How… did I even get here? I must be dreaming…" I mused as I stood up once more, this time my legs worked. I looked down at my dirt covered shirt and ripped jeans before checking to see that my earrings and necklace was still on. Then, I felt that my hair was messy so I smoothed it down the best I could with my hands. Once it was sufficiently patted down, I left the room as quietly as I could, and descended down the stairs to the reception desk. The lady at the desk smiled at me as she saw me coming down and spoke.

"Oh, you're finally awake," she said with a small bit of relief, "You were asleep almost two hours now."

"T-two hours? Wow…" I squeaked and looked shocked before composing myself the best I could, "U-um… how much is the room I was put in?"

"You don't need to do that," she shook her head, "The young man who brought you here paid the two-hundred Gald(1). He's actually waiting outside."

The lady pointed out of the door and went, after thanking her of course. I peeked out the door before stepping out, squinting at the bright sunlight. Once I recovered from being temporarily blinded, I looked around a little bit before someone walked up to me. He had short brown hair that fell in his eyes, and looked slim, but I could tell he had a bit of muscle on his bones. He wore a plain beige shirt, a green vest, and brown slacks with leather traveling boots. His grey eyes the held a bit of curiosity in them when he saw me. He sighed with relief and smiled.

"I'm glad you're alright," he told me and rubbed the back of his neck, "I got worried when you just passed out like that."

"Um, thank you for helping me. I'll pay you back for the room when I can," I responded and looked a little nervous. I felt my throat get tight for a moment before letting out a breath before breathing again(2).

"It's alright," he waved off that I said I would pay him back but looked worried when he saw my breath hitch in my throat.

"Oh, don't worry," I said while letting out a breath, "That tends to happen when I get nervous and talk. I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"It's Jace," he told me with a smile and held out his hand.

"Krystina," I responded and shook his hand.

Jace looked at me up and down and chuckled at me. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow and put my hands on my hips.

"I know I don't look normal, but do you have to laugh?" I sighed with a clipped voice.

Jace stopped and looked at me sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry," he said, "I couldn't help it. Maybe if you sold off the bits of jewelry you have, you could get new clothes at least."

I pursed my lips in thought before taking off my diamond studs and my pendant, which was just a small hunk of raw amethyst.

"I hope this can get me something," I hoped before we set off slowly to the marketplace by the docks.

"So, do you mind telling me why you don't look like you're from around here?" he asked with a sincere smile.

I bit my lip hesitantly. I couldn't tell him that I came from another world, he'd think I'm crazy! So, I quickly fabricated a story before speaking to him.

"Well, My family was made up of traveling merchants and we had a penchant for dressing oddly. My mom and dad took care of the merchandise, my older sister monitored our finances, and I was left to do my own thing. So, I became a self-proclaimed bard and played my guitar for extra Gald. Three nights ago we camped a near Izood and I went into town to get some food. I took a little longer than usual since I was figuring out what to make. That was a bad choice on my part. When I came back, Our caravan was ransacked and smashed to bits, and my family was…" I paused a bit and sniffled, blinking back convincing tears, "They were killed, for trying to fight back or run. The next day, I made a makeshift grave fore them in a nearby forest before heading to Izood and asking for a ship. I sailed for Palmacosta as soon as I could, but I left the city and camped outside of the town. When you found me a few hours ago, monsters just chased me out of my camp, so now I'm left with nothing again."

Jace looked at me with sadness and patted my shoulder. "I'm sorry about what happened to you," he told me and soon smiled, "but everything is going to be better soon. The Chosen has started her journey, so everything will be better before you know it." I outwardly smiled but frowned inwardly, knowing what will really happen, but did not tell him for obvious reasons.

Jace and I made it to the marketplace and he pointed me to the item stall. I showed the vendor my earrings and my pendant. The vendor took them gingerly and looked at the jewelry carefully. The vendor placed them in a small pouch and smiled, handing me a pouch that felt heavy.

"You're a lucky girl," the vendor chuckled. "Those little gems were very valuable. Three thousand Gald you have there in that pouch."

I looked at the vendor incredulously, but happy that I got so much for cubic zircona earrings and a chunk of amethyst worth only twenty dollars. I thanked the vendor before looking at Jace with a smile.

"Well, I got a pretty penny for my things," I said with a grin.

"Yup, looks like it. But I'm sorry to say that I have to go," he said, "What will you do now?"

"Probably get some new clothes," I shrugged, "After that, I don't know."

"Well, whatever you do now, may the Goddess Martel watch over you," Jace told me before leaving the marketplace.

"Goddess, huh?" I mused quietly and ruffled my hair, "Looks like I'm not dreaming, since everything I'm touching and seeing feels completely real."

I looked down at my pouch of Gald and smiled a little getting a little kick out of looking around the dock-side market.

'_Oh well, might as well enjoy this adventure while it lasts,' _I though before glancing around the market, wondering what to get first.

* * *

1: I guesstimated the price of the inn. Since it's the fourth town you visit, I guessed it must be somewhere between 100 and 200 Gald. Correct me if I'm wrong.

2: This does happen to me often. When I get nervous or excited, my breath hitches in my throat while I speak. It's part of my speech problems, but I'm working on it! :3


End file.
